In the past, telephones were provided with handsets comprising a speaker, a microphone and a handle, dials or keys, ringers, and buttons to activate and deactivate the telephones. Such telephones are well suited to their intended purpose--communications.
Recently, telephones have been provided with added features and, therefore, require further input. For example, to use a voice mail system one accesses the system, selects a mail box, enters an identification code and listens to prerecorded messages. Each time the voice mail system is used, a "mailbox" and an identification code are required. As a further example, some pay phones are equipped with magnetic strip readers that read phone company issued cards and credit cards to allow billing of the card. As yet a further example, many telephones now have a feature called call display where an originating number is displayed at a receiving telephone prior to a connection being established; this allows for call screening, directing, and advanced preparation.
Another advent in telephone technology is the private broadcast switch. Switches such as these are installed in many hotels, campuses and businesses. Calling privileges are determined by extension number or telephone number. Features like call forward can be activated from anywhere and by anyone. Meeting rooms in businesses are often provided with teleconferencing equipment. Unfortunately, these same rooms are not provided with long distance privileges because they are easily accessible. Alternatively, they are kept locked, thereby reducing their usefulness. Further, a workstation having a telephone with a predetermined set of privileges allows anyone sitting at the work station (with or without authorization to do so) to use those privileges.
A current trend in telephone technologies is to extend customer features and access to those features in a fashion that allows for control, billing, and transparency. In an attempt to achieve these goals, a phone company has disclosed a method whereby a telephone number beginning with a "#" is dialed to identify a user wherever they may be. A further password or identification code is then required to ensure authorization. With such a system, users can move features to their current location. Unfortunately, identification codes are often not secure; requiring a user to enter 10 or 20 tones is not transparent.